Her Knight in Dark Armor
by Maybe I'm a Kinkajou
Summary: He was always there to save her. How could he be evil? ONESHOT, Onesided Micaiah/Black Knight.


Trying to get back in the groove of fanfic writing. Failing miserably. I hope this fic came out better than my last work.

SPOILERS FOR FE:RD

Onesided Micaiah/Black Knight. I always wished IS would've written more emotion into the final BK battle, because Micaiah seemed to care for the Black Knight. Probably not as much as what I wrote here, but it still would have been interesting.

All of this was written from memory, so if I got some parts wrong, feel free to correct me, and I'll do a brief rewrite.

Disclaimer: I do not own FE.

* * *

He was not evil. He may have been in black armor, but he would always be her hero.

Micaiah would never forget the first time he saved her. She had been so afraid, even though she did not realize it until he appeared. He had swept her off her shaking knees, his golden sword shining through the darkness.

"Do not be afraid," He had whispered into her ear. "I will not let you come to harm."

Micaiah carried that memory of him even after he had left Daein, wanting him to appear again. When he was with her, she felt her hope soaring to heights that she never thought possible, knowing that with him in their ranks, they could reclaim their homeland. He was unstoppable, a mountain of armor and blade that could cut through anything.

Yet underneath all that armor was a person. A person Micaiah wanted to see, without the helmet and the sword.

When he came to the swamp, she hoped she would finally get the chance. He was there to protect her again, when she needed someone the most. More than Volug, more than Sothe, for he made her heart leap with hope and gave her the strength to carry on. She almost wanted to be in his arms again, safe from danger.

And then he was gone again, taking Micaiah's hope with him. It was the strangest feeling, for very little had taken her hope away, even when she was living on the streets of Nevassa. Her knight gave her something that she never knew she needed, and took away something that she never knew she had. She had this image of him in her mind of a sad soul that lay underneath all that armor that secretly knew when she needed help, and she never doubted that he would appear again when she needed him the most. Even when Sothe told her that he was not their ally, even when Ike's forces were charging them, cutting down every Daein in sight and he still did not appear, she knew that if she thought hard enough, he would come.

He never did, not even when Ike was upon them.

When the world turned to silence and stone, she still did not give up hope for him to come. In her heart, Micaiah knew he was still flesh and blood, and that he would come save her if she needed.

And eventually, he did come.

There was something about him that had changed. Micaiah knew it from the sound of his voice. There was no warmth when he urged her to come with him, to leave the group behind in the desert. He did not sweep her into his arms, and though his face was obscured by his helmet, she knew that he wasn't even looking at her. Yet, he was her knight, and she knew that he would protect her to the death. Even as he was stumbling in the sand, she knew that if she were in peril, he would somehow come to her aid. She refused to believe that he was only protecting her because of his "orders."

He was the Black Knight. Micaiah's knight. He would always be there to rescue her, because he cared for her like she cared for him. He was not evil. He had saved her when she needed him.

So when it came, when they faced the Black Knight as their enemy, and Micaiah watched as Ike pointed his sword at her knight, and the name "Zelgius" came from his lips, she no longer cared who was under that helmet. She watched, trembling as he lifted his helmet from his head, and she could only see the person she knew had been under there all along. The person, with the sad eyes and the gentle face that she knew existed underneath the black armor and the deadly swordplay. As Ike raised Ragnell and Zelgius raise Alondite, Micaiah did not care about the people frozen in stone. All she saw was her knight about to die.

He was no Begnion general. He was no Daein legend. He was her knight, and she had to stop them.

"Sir Knight!" Micaiah yelled, running in between the two. "Sir Knight, please!" She felt herself being pulled into a strong arm, and heard Ike cry out and tumble backwards. Micaiah didn't care about Ike; she saved her knight, like he had always saved her. She threw her arms around his neck, crying on his armor.

"Sir Knight, you can't die!" She said, holding on to him as tight as she could. "Please, I don't want you to die! Too many people have already died, and I don't want you to!"

Micaiah held on to him, even as she heard Ike cursing at her to get away, as Sothe's voice screamed for her to come back, all she could do was cling to him, to make him see that she cared for him enough to forgive him. For the first time since she had first met him, her knight was holding her again, and she felt safe with him, though the whole world was on the verge of being silenced forever.

"Maiden, it is time for you to let go," Her knight said softly. Micaiah looked at him, hoping he would be smiling, or crying, but his face showed no emotion. "Sir Knight...you always saved me, but, do you not care for me?"

"I was ordered to save you, and nothing more," He said. "Let me go. Ike and I must fight."

"You need to live!" Micaiah said. Zelgius sheathed his sword for a moment, lifting her into his arms.

"Sothe! Come here!" Zelgius ordered. Sothe looked surprised, and ran over. Zelgius set Micaiah on the floor, and said, "Drag her back. She does need to be interrupting us."

"No...NO!" Micaiah struggled against Sothe as he pulled her away, his words of comfort doing nothing for her. "Sir Knight! Sir Knight! Zelgius!"

As the barrier appeared between them, for one selfish moment, Micaiah wished for Ike's defeat.

* * *

Thanks for reading. R&R, please!


End file.
